Misunderstandings
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: Demyx is new to the Organization. He meets Axel and doesn't know what to think. After a while, Demyx begins to have his own mindset about things, but is what's going on in Axel's head a different story?


"Hey, new guy!"

Demyx quickly turned around, almost tripping on his organization coat; he still hadn't gotten used to it yet. The red head that he had met earlier was walking towards him. Demyx racked his brain to find the red-head's name. He had a tall, thin, yet muscular frame hidden under his coat. His spiky red hair and bright green eyes with tattoos under them were his distinct features.

"Hey, uh, Axel," Demyx replied, remembering his name.

"That's right. Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later," Axel smirked.

Demyx was confused by what Axel meant, "What? I don't get it…"

Axel laughed, a quick sound, "I like you already. What's your name again new guy?"

"D-Demyx." He felt on edge around Axel. There was a cold feeling in Demyx's chest. He didn't know what it was, but something about Axel scared him. At the same time though, something about Axel enticed Demyx. He wanted to get to know him better, but he also knew he should stay away.

Axel got closer, he reminded Demyx of a jungle cat; a hungry panther on the prowl. "Don't be scared," Axel purred in Demyx's ear, "I don't bite… well, not often."

He touched a bit of Demyx's exposed flesh, trailing his finger down Demyx's collar bone. Demyx shivered and even through Axel's glove, his skin was burning hot, leaving a burning sensation behind his finger's trail. Demyx whimpered, holding in a cry. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

Axel laughed again and walked away. When Demyx turned around to say something, Axel had already vanished. He rubbed his collar, trying to soothe the pain. Axel's touch had done more than burn against Demyx's skin. It was still there, making Demyx smile, even through the pain.

It had been a few days since Demyx had joined the ranks of the organization. Demyx had been learning the ropes: going on training missions, learning to use his water control abilities (which had made a few people mad), and Recon. He had also met more of the Organization members too: Xemnas, who was a total control freak. Xigbar, who he had met briefly, so Demyx still didn't know much about. Vexen, everyone told Demyx to stay away from him. He had already met Axel, the fiery red-head who Demyx was still confused about. Larxene, who Demyx learned the hard was to not annoy her or make her mad, There were others, but Demyx had yet to meet them.

Demyx was assigned a mission today with Axel. Just a simple mission, no real work, and for that Demyx was grateful. If there was one thing that Demyx hated, it was to do work. Demyx and Axel stepped through the portal to their destination: The Underworld.

It was a dark place full of long caves and tall caverns. Mist hung in the air, making it seem foggy. Water drops from stalactites echoed though the caverns and little floating orbs of wispy smoke and light bobbed around aimlessly.

Axel walked through the portal and set straight to work, running into a random cave.

"Wait!" Demyx called out, chasing after his comrade. Bright light and a wave of heat came from farther down the cavern. Demyx quickened his pace and saw Axel standing in the middle of a cavern. A few small fires dotted the ground; some flickered for a while then went out in a wisp of curling smoke.

"Are we done already?" Demyx queried. Axel walked over to his chakram and pulled it out of the ground, "What do you mean 'we'? I did all of the work, but that seemed too easy…"

They stood together and looked around. "Look," Demyx and Axel both said at the same time, pointing in different directions. Small black puddles circled around them. Small black bodies emerged from the puddles. Little yellow eyes stared at them as they skittered around. Some more heartless materialized in the air around then, coming closer; they were surrounded.

"Knew it," Axel said. He turned his back to Demyx who was holding his sitar and turning from Axel too. "Ready?" Axel asked over his shoulder.

Demyx gulped nervously. He had never really been on a real mission, let alone fought so many heartless. Demyx and Axel were back to back now with Axel still looking over his shoulder, waiting for a reply from Demyx. Axel held his chakrams, ready to fight. Demyx was holding his sitar, unsure of what to do. He swallowed nervously again, "I guess."

Axel turned back away from Demyx and grinned at the heartless, "Then let's get this over with."

Demyx and Axel were on their way back, walking through the caves, their footfalls echoing off the walls. Demyx was walking in front of Axel, and then he noticed that he was only hearing his footsteps. He turned around but Axel wasn't there. Demyx shivered, the caves scared him enough, and now he was alone."Axel?" Demyx called out, "Axel, where are you? Please don't leave me alone!" Demyx began to become frantic and ran back, following the path that he had just walked.

Someone grabbed him and pulled him to the side. Demyx yelped in fear as he was pulled into the dark alcove. Fear made Demyx freeze in place.

"Gotcha," he heard a familiar voice purr. He felt Axel draw him closer. Axel was holding Demyx by his collar, staring at Demyx with hungry eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, giving Demyx a forceful kiss.

Demyx's eyes opened wide in shock. He tried to say something but Axel wouldn't let up. Demyx's lips burned from the contact with Axel's skin. Their bodies touched, only their clothes kept them apart. Axel's lips cooled and slowly began to freeze from kissing Demyx for so long, but it didn't stop him. His body was full of fire, his thirst needed to be quenched.

He pushed harder against Demyx. He tried to kiss him again, but Demyx was unresponsive. He wasn't cooperating. It took a moment, but Axel felt Demyx's lips and body soften. Axel's lips were feeling cold, but once he felt the tension slowly leave Demyx's body, his lips began to heat up again. It almost felt as if Demyx was kissing Axel back. Axel's heart was pounding; he could feel his body shiver and begin to prickle in pleasure.

He moved his hand up to caress Demyx's face gently. His other hand moved to Demyx's coat zipper. He ran his fingertip slowly down Demyx's neck, hearing Demyx moan in the process. Axel smiled and began to unzip Demyx's coat.

Demyx was surprised at himself. He was still in pain from Axel's burning touch, but he was feeling some other emotion. He didn't know what it was, but as Axel kissed him harder and touched him lightly, he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't know what he was doing and he couldn't stop himself; he kissed Axel back. Not with as much force, but with more emotion and feeling. He felt the pain of Axel's touch on his face and the contact also gave him an exciting feel of ecstasy.

As Axel tried to unzip Demyx's coat, he stopped him. He grabbed Axel's hand. "Wait," he said nervously.

"Don't worry," Axel growled playfully, "You'll be okay. Trust me." Demyx shivered as Axel nipped his ear as he talked to him. He wanted desperately to believe Axel, but he had a bad feeling about it.

It was almost as if he couldn't control himself again. He moved Axel's hand down, helping him unzip his own jacket. Axel began kissing Demyx along his jaw and traveled down his neck. He moved all the way to his collarbone, all the while making Demyx moan and scratch at the ground in pain and pleasure.

Axel began to feel his body go into a frenzy. He pushed Demyx to the ground, climbing on top of him. Axel began to unzip his own coat, never letting the distance between them both be too much.

Demyx was enjoying the burning sting of Axel's touch, it excited him. He let it flood through his body, both the thrill and misery of Axel touch. He yearned for more, but he also wanted to push Axel away. He went against his better judgment and pulled Axel closer. He didn't care about anything but the two of them. He let everything just disappear, leaving them by themselves.

While Demyx was being over stimulated by many emotions, Axel was just feeling one: Lust. Both of the boys had lost their shoes, Demyx was lying on his jacket, Axel's was halfway off, and Axel was keeping Demyx busy with a kiss while he attempted to unzip Demyx's pants.

Someone cleared their throat behind the pair. Both boys looked up, shocked. A tall male stood at the entrance of the small alcove. He had long pink hair and he was leaning against a long sharp scythe, "What have we here?"

"Shit!" Axel said, getting up quickly, "What are you doing here Marluxia?"

Demyx was still on the ground, stunned. So this is Marluxia, he thought, what a great first impression… Demyx came out of his shock and began trying to get dressed again. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment at being caught and he was still flushed and breathless from Axel.

"Well," Marluxia begun, while nonchalantly checking his fingernails, "Xemnas wanted to know how the new guy where was holding up and how well he did on his first official mission. Would you like me to come back at a later time?"

Axel was fully dressed, but Demyx was struggling. "Marluxia, if you say one word of this to anybody, I will personally kill you with my bare hands."

"Mhmm, whatever you say." Marluxia twirled around, leaving the scent of roses behind, "I must be off, see you later."

Axel and Demyx watched Marluxia walk off. "Shit, I'm screwed," Axel said, rubbing the back of his neck. Demyx looked like he was about to cry. Axel turned to him, "Oh, jeez… Hey listen, Demyx I'm sorry about, you know… I think we started off on the wrong foot. Listen, I think I like you. Yes, the way I acted wasn't right and pretty sudden, but I just didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

Demyx's head was reeling. What was going on? Things were moving really quickly. Axel was giving Demyx emotional whiplash. "Really?" Demyx sniffed. He felt delighted, scared, upset, and a bit confused all at the same time. What was he getting himself into? Did he have feelings for Axel? He definitely had feelings for him, but what were they exactly? One part of Demyx wanted to try this out and see if he actually liked Axel back. Another part told himself to back off; Axel was bad news.

"I really don't know how I feel yet…" Demyx said. He looked up at Axel and something sparked in his eyes, but it was gone before Demyx could tell what it was.

"Stick with me kid, we'll figure it out." Axel gave Demyx a hug. It was comforting and warm. Demyx was surprised; Axel seemed totally different now.

In truth, after hearing Demyx's reply, Axel formulated a plan. Demyx seemed young, unsuspecting, and naïve, perfect for the role Axel was about to have him fill. If Axel could get him to believe anything he said, he could manipulate the little blond; his own personal puppet.

Still holding Demyx, Axel said. "We should get going now." He led Demyx back and opened a portal to get back to the castle.

Demyx didn't even want to leave his own room anymore. Marluxia had ended up spreading rumors about Demyx and Axel and now Demyx couldn't leave his room without somebody making a comment or giving him a look. Axel would still see Demyx though. He would tell Demyx that he didn't care what others thought; he wanted to be with Demyx. He had even told Demyx that he loved him. This had confused Demyx, for he didn't completely understand the meaning or complexities of the word "love".

Axel was totally different than the first time when Demyx had met him. He was nice to Demyx, they talked and joked around; they even held hands. Demyx thought about it. He really did care a lot about Axel. He loved being around him, he loved talking to him; He trusted Axel. Was this what love felt like? It could be. Axel and Demyx would kiss, a lot, but Axel had not pushed Demyx like he had before. "Maybe he actually does care," Demyx thought, "Maybe he isn't just trying to get me to sleep with him."

Demyx thought longer. He argued with himself on if Axel really cared. He decided to go against his better judgment yet again and say that Axel really did care. He remembered what Axel had said. He had said that he didn't care what the others though, he only cared about Demyx. If that's what Axel thought, then maybe Demyx should do the same.

He got up from his bed and left his room in search for Axel with a smile on his face.

Axel and Demyx were walking through the hallways of the castle. No one was around, so they held hands. Spending time with Axel made Demyx feel vivacious; he loved every second of it.

Demyx stopped in the hallway and looked up at Axel, "I love you."

Axel returned the smile, "I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss and then continued to wander the castle.

It had been almost four months since Demyx and Axel had officially started dating. When the subject came up, Axel had told Demyx he didn't want the others to know. Even though they had stopped the gossip and remarks about the two boys, it was only because they didn't know the pair was still together.

Axel had told Demyx not to let the others know because he didn't want Demyx's feelings hurt by the others. Demyx thought it was sweet how much Axel cared, but in actuality Axel didn't give Demyx's feelings a second thought. Everything had gone according to plan. Axel had gained enough of Demyx's trust and now whenever he needed it he would find Demyx, exchange a meaningless "I love you" and then Demyx would give in. The kid really was stupid and believed everything he was told. Axel loved it, sex with Demyx was amazing. Demyx thought that Axel actually cared and was lost in his own wonderland. It was a win-win scenario.

Demyx was wondering through the hallways, looking for Axel. Axel had asked Demyx to come to his room and Demyx knew what that meant, but he didn't even mind anymore; he enjoyed it as much as Axel. Their time together always made Demyx happy, no matter what they were doing.

Demyx was almost to Axel's room. He heard Axel's voice and quickened his pace until he heard the other voices. It was Larxene and Marluxia. Demyx slowed down and stayed hidden behind the corner. He wasn't one for eavesdropping, but his curiosity got the best of him. He listened closely especially after he heard his name.

"So you seriously don't care about him?" Marluxia asked.

"For the third time, no, I don't care about him at all. I'm only in it for the sex, and believe me, it's awesome. The kid listens to everything I say and does whatever I tell him," Axel said.

Demyx was confused, was he hearing Axel right?

"So he's your bitch? Nice. So let me get this straight, you're using me, Demyx, and who else? Please tell me you two aren't together, ew," Larxene said pointing at Marluxia and Axel. "Wow, Axel you're a little man whore aren't you?"

"You're one to talk, Larxene. You've slept with everyone in the Organization, you slut. And why do you care who else I sleep with? Afraid you might catch something? I'm more scared of catching something from you," Axel replied.

"Everyone except your little boy-toy Axel, he won't let anyone but you near him," Marluxia replied. Larxene just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked pissed, but Axel shrugged it off.

Demyx was on the verge of tears, he didn't know what to think about this. Was Axel really using him? Did he not even care? He didn't even know how to respond…

"Well anyway, if you must know, I only use you and Demyx. Mostly Demyx, but you come in handy too."

Larxene laughed, not seeming mad anymore, "You're horrible, messing with that poor boy's emotions like that. I'm sure he would be heartbroken if he found out that you two were only fuck-buddies and nothing else. He probably thinks you two will be together forever… I bet you he's already planning a wedding."

"Shut up Larxene, like you even care," Axel said.

"Well I don't care, I'm just saying."

Demyx had heard enough. He ran back to his room, crying. He tried to be as silent as he could but Marluxia heard something.

"Do you guys hear something?" Marluxia asked. Everybody grew silent and then Larxene joked, "Wouldn't it be funny if it was Demyx? I would love to see his reaction if he had heard this whole conversation." Larxene and Marluxia laughed but Axel listened more closely. He thought he had heard footsteps receding into the distance, but disregarded it as someone else just wandering the hallways of the castle; the corridors could echo sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Okay, so first things first: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, but if you didn't then I'm sorry =( I'm a beginner writer, so I'm sure this is not going to be amazing. I hope you did enjoy it though, because even though it's not the best story, I enjoyed writing it. Next I would like to thank my friends who helped me with this story, especially obsessivelistmaker13. Thank you so much for all your help! :D Well anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed it =) I'm hoping maybe I can write more, that is, if you enjoy this.


End file.
